


Dessert

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angry Sex, Chocolate Syrup, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets caught up with finals and Oliver is sexually frustrated.</p><p>Aka: pure shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my summer work and had a week off before I start school again on Monday, so basically I've had a lot of free time. I make no apologies.

Connor watched in amusement as Oliver wiped down the kitchen counters and put dishes away off the drying mat. Then he opened the fridge for the third time and peered inside, sighed, and closed it again. 

“There’s not going to be any new food that magically pops up, you know,” Connor quipped from the couch.

“I’m starving,” Oliver groaned. “Why do we have no food?”

“We have plenty of food. You just don’t want any of it, because we just ate dinner. You’re not hungry, you’re restless.” 

Oliver crossed his arms. “Don’t tell me how I’m feeling,” he spat.

Connor couldn’t help the small smile that quirked his lips at Oliver’s petulant attitude. He didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he’d been in this weird mood all day, and even though he knew that laughing would only make it worse, he couldn’t help but find Oliver’s antics to be a little ridiculous. 

Oliver must have noticed the reaction because he huffed at Connor and went to scrub a pan that was sitting in the sink, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

“Do you want me to go out and get you something to eat?” Connor asked, trying to placate his crankiness. 

“No,” Oliver grumbled, putting the pan on the drying mat and turning to open the fridge again. 

Connor sighed and stood up to walk to the kitchen. He leaned up against one of the kitchen counters, and in the process he accidentally knocked over Oliver’s half empty glass of wine. 

“Fuck, Connor! I just cleaned that,” Oliver snapped. 

Connor held his hands up. “I’ll clean it. Calm down.” Oliver just glared at him as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the mess. Then he grabbed the bottle of cleaning spray and another paper towel and wiped the counter down. “See?” he said as he threw the used towels in the trash. “No harm done.”

“Yeah, except now I don’t have any wine,” Oliver muttered. 

Connor rolled his eyes. There was still 3/4ths of the wine left in the bottle and a new glass could easily be poured, so Connor knew Oliver was just picking a fight. 

“Would you like me to pour you some more?” he asked patiently. 

“No.” 

Connor raised his eyebrows at Oliver. “Can I do anything else to help?” 

“No.” 

“Okay, then I’m headed out for my study group,” he said with a slight hint of a question to the statement, as if checking to make sure it was okay with Oliver.

“Of course you are,” Oliver muttered. 

Connor frowned. “Would you prefer I not go?”

“No, go. You’ve already been gone every night for the past week and a half. What’s one more?” Oliver asked angrily. 

“Ollie,” Connor said slowly. “I’ve been around almost every evening. I even cooked you dinner tonight!” 

Oliver just shook his head and started to walk away, but Connor reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey. What’s wrong with you?” 

Oliver slowly turned to look at Connor. “You’ve been here every evening for dinner, but then you leave again,” Oliver said as though he was conveying something obvious, but Connor couldn’t figure out what he meant by it or what he was accusing Connor of.

“It’s not like I’m out all night, Oliver. I’m just preparing for finals.” 

“Oh sure, you come home, but it’s always super late.” 

Connor bit back his sigh of annoyance, because he still failed to see a problem. Sure, he knew that finals time tended to take over his life a little bit, but unlike his classmates who were holed up in the library all day and all night, he had been making a very conscious effort to make sure he spent time with Oliver every day. “Okay, and?” 

“And I miss you.” 

Connor smiled a little. “I miss you too, Ollie. But we still see each other all the time.” 

Oliver just rolled his eyes and turned to leave again, and then it finally dawned on Connor. He smirked to himself. No wonder Oliver had been acting so cranky. He quickly turned and opened up the fridge. 

“What are you doing? I thought you were leaving,” Oliver said in an annoyed voice, turning around when he heard the fridge open. 

“Making us dessert,” Connor said calmly. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Connor glared at him in mock exasperation. “Five minutes ago you were starving.” 

“Yeah, well now I’m not hungry,” Oliver retorted.

Connor pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream. “I’ll have dessert then, and you can just watch me enjoy it.” 

Connor turned around as Oliver opened his mouth to say something with an offended look on his face, but Connor surged forward and kissed him hard. Oliver almost immediately groaned into the kiss and pushed Connor up against the fridge. Connor could feel the built up sexual frustration in the way his whole body responded. Then Oliver pulled back. 

“You’re dreaming if you think you’re putting food on my ass,” he said firmly, clearly still in his hostile mood. Connor just smirked and reached to pull Oliver’s shirt off. “I’m serious,” Oliver warned once the shirt was off. 

Connor leaned in and sucked on the skin above Oliver’s collar bone, and Oliver moaned, his hands gripping Connor’s sides. Then he moved back up and kissed Oliver again, turning and guiding him until he was pressed up against the kitchen counter. He lifted him and put him on it. Then he reached over and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce with a dangerous smile on his face. 

Oliver watched him warily as he flipped off the bottle cover, looking thoroughly unamused, but didn’t say anything. Connor kissed him again, flicking his tongue against his bottom lip, making Oliver's tense body melt. Then he stepped back only slightly as he drew a line of chocolate sauce down the middle of Oliver’s chest. Oliver flinched a little at the cold sensation. 

Connor put the bottle down and then barely dipped his finger into the chocolate. He brought it up to his lips and sucked it off, all while staring directly at Oliver. Oliver was trying to look annoyed, but Connor saw the way he watched intently, and couldn't help but notice the way his hips instinctively rolled up slightly. 

Connor pulled his finger out of his mouth and dipped it onto Oliver’s chest again, this time bringing it to Oliver's lips. Oliver moved forward to take it in his mouth, but Connor pulled back, teasing him. Then he smirked as he smeared it on Oliver's lower lip and kissed him again, sucking it right back off. 

“I thought you said you weren't hungry,” he whispered into Oliver's lips. Oliver let out a small huff at the lack of any real contact so far. Connor grinned, and then dipped his head down, this time lapping up a small amount of the chocolate onto his tongue and bringing it up to kiss Oliver again, sharing the taste of it between them.

He grabbed the whipped cream next, and held Oliver steady as he sprayed a small amount on one of his nipples. Then he put it down and dipped his head to the remaining chocolate sauce again, lapping it up impossibly slowly and looking up at Oliver, until Oliver's whole body was actually pulsing underneath him and Oliver's hand had a vice grip on Connor’s shoulder. Then he licked a firm line up his chest, licking off the rest of the chocolate and relishing the reluctant gasp it tore out of Oliver. 

He bit his lip up at him, and then moved slowly sideways, sucking off the whipped cream and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. Oliver arched up into him. 

“Fuck, Connor,” Oliver growled, pulling him up roughly and pressing their lips together. 

Connor reached down and palmed him through his pants and found he was incredibly hard. Oliver groaned low in his throat. 

“I'm not going to last very long if you keep this up,” Oliver hissed. 

Connor just smiled teasingly. He bent over slowly, nipping at Oliver's torso a couple times along the way, before undoing his pants. Oliver lifted his hips and Connor hooked his fingers under Oliver’s boxers and pulled, releasing Oliver's hard cock. The pants and underwear fell from Oliver's dangling feet to the ground. He was now completely naked and Connor was still fully clothed, which Connor was sure frustrated Oliver even more.

“I know you said no to food on the ass, but what about here?” Connor asked, pushing Oliver to lean backwards and trailing his finger along one of the triangular lines on the bottom of his abs, leading to Oliver's dick, which twitched at the touch. 

Oliver whined, and Connor took that as a yes. He reached up and grabbed the chocolate sauce and put some on his finger, before carefully tracing one of the lines with it. Then he slowly lapped it back up with his tongue and teeth, feeling Oliver’s body tense underneath him. He grabbed the whipped cream. 

“And what about here?” he asked, before spraying the slightest amount on Oliver's inner thigh, which was quivering slightly as his foot dug into the counter beneath him. He sucked it up and then bit down on the fleshy skin, and Oliver's hand flailed to Connor’s hair, pulling it angrily. 

Connor grinned. “Or what about here?” he asked, trailing his finger along the top of Oliver's dick ever so lightly. 

But Oliver reached out and smacked the whipped cream out of Connor’s hand. It rolled away onto the kitchen floor.

“I will fuck that dumbass grin right off of you, I swear to God.”

Connor felt a surge of heat in his groin at those words. He hadn't even done it on purpose, but maybe he should withhold sex more often. Angry, sexually frustrated Oliver brought out a side of Oliver that Connor had never seen before, and it was incredibly hot. 

He immediately stood up and pulled Oliver into a rough kiss. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Oliver growled, and Connor eagerly complied, stripping his clothes along the way and allowing himself to be shoved onto the bed as soon as they got there. 

In two seconds, he felt slick fingers teasing his ass. He pushed back at the touch, and then Oliver dipped a finger inside, causing Connor to let out a low growl. Oliver pumped him slowly and then pulled out, before gently pushing a second finger in. Apparently he still couldn’t help but be a little too nice.

“I thought,” Connor panted through a moan, “that you were going to fuck me.”

Oliver moaned at those words and pulled his fingers out, before lining himself up and gripping Connor’s hips tightly. He pushed himself in slowly, and Connor responded with a grunt. 

Oliver pulled back and immediately started thrusting into Connor, all semblance of self control gone. Connor let out a high pitched whine at the force of it. Then Oliver reached up and pushed the back of Connor’s neck down towards the mattress, so that Connor was forced to turn his head sideways and press his cheek up against the fabric. It was weird how that just turned him on even more. 

Oliver fucked him with reckless abandon, grunting into his thrusts, and Connor couldn’t do anything besides pant and moan and whine. At some point, he pulled out and roughly flipped Connor over before going back in. Connor moved to grab his own cock, which was in desperate need of some attention, but Oliver grabbed his wrists and held them above his head as he continued to pound into him. 

Then Oliver’s thrusts became erratic. His hips stuttered and his cock throbbed inside of Connor as he came, causing Connor to gasp at the sensation. Eventually, he pulled out. 

“I should just leave you like this,” Oliver muttered from above him. “See how you like it.” 

“Ollie,” Connor whined. Oliver still had his wrists held above his head and his cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. He arched his hips up into the air in a fruitless attempt at getting some sort of relief. He was so fucking close to coming that it hurt.

Oliver smiled coyly down at him. He leaned down and grazed his teeth against one of Connor’s nipples, and Connor keened. 

“You know, now that I think about it, I really could use a little something sweet,” Oliver said, looking back towards the kitchen. 

Connor suddenly regretted several of his choices tonight. “Oliver please,” he gasped, and an actual tear ran out from the corner of his eye down the side of his head. 

Oliver’s eyes looked up and down Connor’s panting, trembling body, and the seconds felt like hours. Finally, Oliver took pity on him. He released Connor’s wrists and trailed a line of kisses down his torso, before licking a firm line up Connor’s dick. That was all it took, and then Connor let out a cry as he released all over his own stomach. 

Oliver moved up and kissed him again as he came down. “Don’t you ever,” he said between kisses, “make me wait that long again.” 

Connor grinned, and pulled Oliver down into his side, where he happily collapsed. They lay there quietly for a few moments. 

“Oh, and you better re-clean that damn counter,” Oliver muttered into his chest.


End file.
